


The Fatigue May Be Chronic, But This Ass Is Iconic

by WiseDawn13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asahi is an anxious mess, Chronic Fatigue Syndrome sucks, Daichi is a saint, Fluff ish, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Suga and Daichi are oblivious idiots, Suga has chronic fatigue, Suga is a sleepy boy, Suga's parents are kinda there, They aren't important though, basically the volleyball game outcomes in high school aren't overly relevant for this fic, but who isn't an anxious mess really, maybe some angst at some point, we'll see where the story takes us
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiseDawn13/pseuds/WiseDawn13
Summary: Daichi sat Suga back on the bed like he was earlier and then he sat down beside him. Daichi grabbed Suga’s laptop, setting it on their laps and playing the show again. Suga let his head rest on Daichi’s right shoulder and Daichi smiled to himself. Daichi craned his neck to look over at Suga. His eyes were closed, and he had the faintest smile. Daichi stayed like that, looking at Suga.ORSuga gets choric fatigue and Daichi is a saint (also Asahi is an anxious mess) and they are oblivious to each other's feelings.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. The Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I love this fic so much and it's just beginning. I hope you enjoy it! :) <3
> 
> I mention zabuton and chabudai in this chapter. If you don't know, zabuton are cushions and a chabudai is a table with short legs. Just felt like using the Japanese terms for them. But I don't plan on using Japanese honorifics because it's just going to confuse me.

For years Sugawara Kōshi functioned on fractured sleep. It was never something that had held him back. He had school, volleyball, his two best friends Sawamura Daichi and Azumane Asahi, and a whole team of crazy first and second years to keep him busy. Suga was always on the move. He couldn’t really recall when his problems with sleep started, he assumed it started sometime around the start of junior high, staying up later to study and texting with Daichi and Asahi late into the night. He messed up his sleep schedule and had never gotten it back on track despite telling himself every week that he would. But by the third year of high school, so much was going on in his life he just never got around to it.

His third year had been a wild ride, to say the least. He had gone to Karasuno High School intending to get on the volleyball team and make it to nationals as he’d seen them do in the past. The same went for Daichi and Asahi. But unfortunately, the boys were met with two disappointing years in a row. But in their final year, four crazy and amazing first years appeared in their lives and flipped their world upside down.

Suga was the vice-captain of the Karasuno High volleyball team. He was a starter on the team for his first two years of school, and he was a good setter. But this year, the vice-captain was benched for most games because of the insane talent of a first-year setter. He was fine with it, really. He got to see the team he loved so dearly grow and thrive with the help of the other first years, making it to Nationals. He still got put into games, but he wasn’t going to lie and say he wasn’t a little thankful for the extra rest he got from being benched. This year had been one of the most intense years, and he was feeling more tired than usual lately.

Suga is known by his friends, teammates, and many others as being a very kind-hearted, energetic, outgoing guy. He’s always one to watch over others, being careful to check in on how others are doing. He is always willing to help someone out whether it be study help, extra volleyball practice, or even just a good chat. Suga was always someone you could depend on. Unfortunately for him, no one saw what was going on in his life. No one noticed how tired he was becoming because he would constantly push himself. No one seemed to notice that Suga was introverted because he was constantly there for others, putting himself in social situations and always seemed upbeat and energetic. No one seemed to notice when Suga started eating less either.

The moment Suga returned home on Friday from the craziness of Nationals he went straight to his room after giving his parents a quick greeting in passing. He changed out of his clothes and put on some pajamas and crawled into bed. His exhaustion completely took over him and pulled him into a deep sleep. He was stuck, sleeping for days. His parents came in to check on him and got little to no response from him. They brought him food, but it always went untouched.

\--------

When Suga didn’t show up at school on the Monday after the tournament, Daichi and Asahi were worried; when they reached out to Suga and got no reply at all their worry increased. After their volleyball club meeting on Monday, both Daichi and Asahi went over to Suga’s house to check on him. His parents greeted them, Daichi and Asahi bowing slightly to greet them. Suga’s parents brought them into their living room. They sat down on zabuton around the chabudai in the middle of the room. Suga’s mom brought in a tray with tea and poured them some tea. The two boys took the cups gratefully, sipping at the hot tea.

“We just came by to see how Kōshi is doing,” Daichi said after a long pause.

Suga’s parents both sighed, looking at each other before his dad spoke. “Kōshi has been sleeping since he came back from nationals. He has not eaten any of the food we brought him. He may have come down with some sort of virus.”

Asahi started to shake at that. Daichi placed a hand on his shoulder as comfort, “Thank you for the tea, Mr. and Mrs. Sugawara. Would it be alright if Asahi and I went in to see Kōshi?”

Both of Suga’s parents nodded. Daichi and Asahi stood up and went down the hall into Suga’s room. When they slid open the door, they saw Suga sleeping in his bed. He looked a little sickly and has dark circles under his eyes.

Daichi let out a small gasp, “Suga.” He went over to kneel on the ground by Suga’s head, pushing his messy grey hair out of his face. “Oh, Suga…”

Asahi made his way over and sat down a little too fast beside Daichi. “Suga, what’s going on?”

Suga didn’t respond at all, trapped in sleep. Daichi continued to softly stroke Suga’s hair and after a while Suga moved slightly, leaning into the touch. Daichi froze momentarily, afraid of Suga waking up to find Daichi basically petting him. He never told him how he felt, they’d always been busy with school, volleyball and watching over all their volleyball children. They didn’t have time for relationships. Besides, Daichi didn’t even know if Suga felt the same way about him. Or even if he was interested in guys, to begin with. It had never really come up in conversation before. The only person who knew how Daichi felt was Asahi.

Asahi put a hand on Daichi’s shoulder, this time comforting him. “Suga’s gonna be okay,” he said and Daichi nodded. “He’s strong, resilient and hella stubborn. Nothing can keep this man down for long.” They both let out a laugh at that.

They sat in silence a while longer, Daichi stroking Suga’s hair softly. “Whatever is going on with you Suga, Asahi and I are here for you. We’ll help you get through this.” Suga moaned softly as if in response to Daichi’s words. “We’ll come back tomorrow after school Suga, feel better.”

\--------

In the afternoon on Thursday, Suga finally woke up. He was still very tired. He lay there in his bed, eyes open, unable to move much for a while. After about 5 minutes he reached over to check his phone. _Thursday?_ He thought. _But… I just… It was Friday, right? I had come back from Nationals. How is it Thursday?_ He lay in shock for a while before looking over the missed texts from Daichi, Asahi and quite a few others who were concerned about him.

Suga opened his messaging app. Holding his phone took so much more effort than it ever had, but he felt he should at least reach out to someone. He couldn’t bring himself to look at any of the texts that he’d received, he just typed to the one person he felt like talking to.

To: Daichi (13:49)

_Hi_

That was all he could manage to type. He felt so out of it. He locked his phone and let it drop to the bed beside him. Really, he could barely even think about anything. His mind wasn’t blank exactly but just glazed over and distant. He felt his phone vibrate beside him a few times before he could finally manage to check it.

From: Daichi (13:56)

_OMG SUGA!_

From: Daichi (13:56)

_You’re alive! Hi! Thank god_

From: Daichi (13:57)

_How are you? Are you feeling alright? You’ve been sleeping for the past few days._

From: Daichi (13:57)

_I’m coming over once school is over, okay?_

To: Daichi (14:03)

_Ok_

Suga let his phone drop again, deciding he won’t pick up again today because that much was exhausting. He just lay there staring at his wall across the room and before he knew it, he heard Daichi call out saying he arrived. _Has it already been an hour and a half?_ Suga thought time was moving slowly, but really time was speeding by him while he was the slow one. Suddenly Daichi was standing in front of him, he hadn’t heard his door open.

“Hey,” Daichi’s voice was soft and deep, just above a whisper. Suga turned his head to look up at the man standing before him, all he could manage was a small grunt in response.

Daichi sat down on the floor by the head of Suga’s bed so then they were at eye level while Suga was lying down. He put his bag down beside the side table. “Asahi couldn’t make it today. He and I came by the past three days after school and club to check on you. You were sleeping like a log, man.” Suga just looked at him. “Can’t really talk, huh?” Suga opened his mouth to respond but all he could manage was a small grunt as a ‘no.’

Daichi gave him a look of concern, “Well, alright. I will do most of the talking today then. How about this, I will just ask you yes or no questions and you respond by blinking once for yes and twice for no. Sound good?” Suga blinked once and Daichi smiled. _I love that smile_ , Suga thought to himself. “Alrighty then. Are you hungry?”

Suga took a while to think that over, he should be, but he didn’t feel an overwhelming urge to eat. More than anything it just sounded like something that would take a lot of effort and energy. He blinked twice.

“Well, I’ll make you something anyway because you haven’t eaten anything in days Suga. I’ll make you a grilled cheese, okay?” Suga managed a small smile and blinked once. “Okay. I will be right back with a grilled cheese made to perfection just for you, and a couple of decent ones for me too.”

Daichi returned a little while later with a tray containing their grilled cheese, some water, and a blue sports drink. “Here we go, I also brought you a sports drink so you can get some vitamins, minerals, and whatnot.” He set the tray down on the side table. “You’re gonna have to sit up for this. I’ll help you, okay?” Suga blinked once and Daichi carefully lifted Suga, positioning him so his back was against the wall at the head of his bed. _For a strong guy, he’s so gentle_.

“Is this seat taken?” Daichi asked, pointing right beside Suga on the outer edge of the bed. Suga blinked twice for no. Daichi smirked and sat down beside Suga. Their shoulders were touching and that made Suga tense a little, but he relaxed quickly. Daichi brought the tray over and set it over both of their laps. “Have a sip of this first,” Daichi cracked open the bottle of blue sports drink and handed it to him. He slowly and carefully took a small sip, holding it tightly in both hands. Suga held it close to his chest for a bit before taking another slightly bigger sip and handing it back to Daichi who put the cap back on and set it back on the tray. Daichi lifted one of the small corners of the grilled cheese sandwich and handed it to Suga, “Now have some of this.” Suga took it and nibbled at the tip of it. Daichi smiled at him, “Is it good?” Suga looked at Daichi and blinked once as a yes. Daichi chuckled, “Good, I’m glad. I slaved over that grilled cheese for you. I don’t do that for just anyone, so you best enjoy it.” Daichi nudged Suga’s shoulder lightly and Suga managed a smile.

Daichi turned his head to look at Suga, “Do you want to watch something?” Suga paused, then blinked once. Daichi grabbed Suga’s laptop from the side table drawer and brought it onto the bed just past the tray. Daichi logged in, opened Netflix and clicked on a simple American sit-com. “This should be easy to watch mindlessly,” Daichi chuckled. _He’s an idiot,_ Suga thought.

They sat there, shoulder to shoulder, watching episode after episode of the show. Suga nibbled at his grilled cheese until he finally finished a whole sandwich. Daichi had brought some homework out of his bag and was doing that. “Here. Have another sip of this,” Daichi twisted the cap off the blue beverage and handed it to Suga again. He gladly took it, and he sipped at the drink for a while before handing it back to Daichi. “Now I think you should focus on drinking water more. Oh damn,” Daichi paused and looked at Suga with concern. “When was the last time you went to the washroom? You should probably go. I’ll help you up.” Suga watched as Daichi paused the show and put the tray back on the side table. He got up and helped Suga get to his feet.

Once Suga was on his feet his vision started to go white, his head felt light and he lost any semblance of balance he ever once had. He started to fall over but Daichi caught him, bringing him upright and wrapping an arm tightly around Suga’s waist, “Alright buddy, I got you.”

Daichi walked Suga to the washroom and waited until he was done to go back and help him back out and to his bed. “Do you want to sit?” Suga looked towards Daichi and blinked once while also making a small sound in his throat as a ‘yes.’ Daichi sat Suga back on the bed like he was earlier and then he sat down beside him. Daichi grabbed Suga’s laptop, setting it on their laps and playing the show again. Suga let his head rest on Daichi’s right shoulder and Daichi smiled to himself. Daichi craned his neck to look over at Suga. His eyes were closed, and he had the faintest smile. Daichi stayed like that, looking at Suga.


	2. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!!! <3 Thank you for reading this fic! It means the world to me. This chapter is so cute. I love Suga and Daichi... UGH! My beans.

When Suga’s parents returned home Daichi shifted Suga over so he was leaning against the wall on the other side of his bed, then he got up to go greet Suga’s parents.

“Oh Daichi, hi. How is Kōshi doing?” Suga’s dad asked.

Daichi bowed his head, “Hi Mr. and Mrs. Sugawara. Kōshi woke up earlier, he sent me a text while I was at school. He’s been awake for most of the time I’ve been here, he just fell back asleep, I think. I made sure he had some food and got something to drink too. He hasn’t had the strength to say anything though.”

“Thank you for taking care of him Daichi,” Suga’s mom replied. “We plan to bring him to the doctor this weekend.”

“Would you mind if I came with you? I can help by carrying him or something.”

Suga’s parents looked at each other briefly before his dad spoke, “Sure Daichi. The extra help would be nice and I’m sure Kōshi would feel better having you there.”

“Also,” Daichi added, “I was thinking of maybe staying the night tonight. Is that alright?”

“Sure thing Daichi, you’re welcome anytime,” Suga’s dad replied.

“You know where the bedding is, make yourself at home,” Suga’s mom noted.

“Thank you,” Daichi said, head bowed.

\--------

Suga was watching the show and looked up at Daichi when he walked in. “Hey, show good?” Suga blinked three times and Daichi laughed. Suga smiled, _I love his laugh_. Daichi made his way over to the bed and sat back down beside Suga. “I’m planning to stay the night tonight if that’s alright with you.”

Suga took a moment, looking at Daichi. “Yeah,” He managed. His voice was quiet and weak, but it was better than saying nothing again.

Daichi lit up, “Hey! You said something! That’s good.” That made Suga blush a bit, _What a big reaction for one word…_ But he was proud of himself, it was way harder than it should have been to say. “Let’s get back to the show, shall we?” Suga nodded.

Suga shifted over and leaned his head on Daichi again, this time when Daichi glanced at him, his eyes were open. Daichi went back to watching the show with Suga resting on him. Suga liked the comfort Daichi brought him. He was a sturdy part of his life and he was so thankful for him as a friend, _though I wish we could be more than friends…_

Suga took a deep breath. “Thank you,” he muttered. Suga wasn’t sure exactly what he was thanking Daichi for, it was more of an all-encompassing thank you. _Thank you for being my friend, for always being there for me, for helping me when I need help, for trusting me, for caring for me, for helping me when I’m sick, for knowing me better than I know myself sometimes, for being here right now, for everything_. A thank you that Suga hoped said a thousand words.

Daichi glanced at him again, “No problem Suga, what are friends for?” And Suga knew that Daichi understood what he was trying to say. That was the beauty of their friendship, the deep understanding of each other. They could say something as simple as a thank you, meaning so much more, and the other would understand it completely. Suga loved that.

\--------

They watched the show for a few more hours, Daichi worked on some homework for a while and eventually, Suga fell asleep on him. Suddenly, Suga shifted slightly and he fell, laying over Daichi’s lap and covering his homework. Daichi gasped, then laughed quietly to himself. He lifted Suga up and gently placed him, so he was laying down properly in his bed. He put away Suga’s laptop and brought the blanket around Suga to keep him warm. _How can someone look so cute while sleeping?_ He brushed the stubborn lock of grey hair out of Suga’s face and stared at him for a while.

Daichi finally decided he might as well get ready to sleep himself, so he went out to grab a bedroll and bedding. He set it up on the floor beside Suga’s bed, stripped down to his underwear, and laid down. After all the stress Daichi had been through lately with school, nationals, and now Suga being sick with some mysterious illness, it didn’t take long for him to fall asleep and slip into a dream.

_The Karasuno Volleyball Club was in the gym practicing. All of them were working hard. They’d split into two teams to play a game against each other. Daichi called for a set and Suga set the ball for him. Daichi moved up to the net and jumped, but his legs wouldn’t work, it was as if he were moving through molasses, so he barely left the ground. When he hit the ball, it hit the net and bounced back over towards the door where the Vice Principle just walked in. Daichi watched in horror as the ball made its way over, hitting the VP in the head and nocking his toupee flying. All his teammates burst out into laughter and Daichi stood there horrified, watching the hairpiece float through the air in slow motion._

_The toupee was floating, no, flying. Its path had changed, it was moving like a jellyfish in water. It was heading straight for Suga. Daichi couldn’t move. Terror was setting in and there was nothing he could do to help his friend. Suga noticed the toupee and when he started to run, it moved even faster. The gym and everyone else faded, turning into a barren field. Suga was running but toupee was gaining on him. Daichi tried to call out to his friend, but his voice wouldn’t work either. He was frozen, cursed to watch the events unfold._

_The hairpiece finally reached Suga and attached itself to his head. Suga fell to the ground and Daichi watched as the toupee’s long tendrils grew and began to envelop Suga’s entire being. Daichi watched in horror as the toupee consumed his best friend. When any part of Suga was no longer visible, the form rose to stand, looking straight at Daichi with what used to be Suga’s face. It began to move towards him, each step quicker than the last until it was running full tilt right at him. It jumped, coming down to land on Daichi and—_

Daichi bolted upright, gasping for breath. He was covered in sweat and felt cold. He dropped his face into both of his hands, taking shaking breaths in an attempt to slow in heart rate down. He pushed both hands up onto the top of his head with a sigh, arms out at his sides. He turned to his right and saw Suga looking at him with the slightest look of concern and amusement on his face. Daichi dropped his hands down and let out an anxious laugh, “Wild dream, I wouldn’t even know where to begin to describe it to you.”

Suga continued to stare at him with sleep-filled eyes. “Try,” he murmured.

“Well,” Daichi began with a laugh, “so you know how I’ve mentioned I used to have a lot of nightmares about the VP’s toupee?” Suga blinked once in response. “Yeah, well it was back and worse than ever. I couldn’t move to do anything while the dang thing wrapped itself around you and basically consumed you. It was messed. Then it came after me and that’s when I woke up.”

Suga’s eyes widened with shock, “You let me die?”

“Hey! I literally couldn’t move, there was nothing I could do!” Suga just gave him a look that said ‘So what? You let me die.’ Daichi felt a small smile grow on his face, “I’m sorry I let you die Suga, I’ll never let an alien toupee kill you in real life.”

Suga let out a small huff of air, “Good.” He smiled and it made Daichi feel warm.

Daichi checked the time on his phone, it read 07:13. “I should probably get ready for school, I’ll come back after to make sure to eat something. You look really tired still, you should probably go back to sleep.”

Suga nodded, “Okay.” His voice was small but warm. A little more like the Suga that Daichi knew so well.

Daichi put away the bedroll and bedding, he got freshened up and got dressed. He grabbed a bowl and poured in some of Suga’s favourite cereal and placed it on the side table in Suga’s room. He also filled up Suga’s glass with fresh water. He packed up all his things into his bag and headed out the door. He planned to grab a quick bite from a store on the way to school.

\--------

Suga woke up to find a bowl of cereal and a fresh glass of water beside his bed. He smiled weakly and reached for a couple pieces of the dry cereal. Suga popped one in his mouth and began to chew it mindlessly. His mind was an empty white room, but the pressure in that room was intense. He had three pieces of cereal before sighing and closing his eyes again, drifting back into a dreamless sleep.

He felt warm, comfortable, safe. He felt like someone was there. He couldn’t open his eyes, but he could sense someone close by. He noticed his hair moving like fingers were softly making their way through it. _Oh._ He shifted slightly and the hand stopped. _No._ He waited, but it didn’t come back, after a while he gave up and slowly opened his eyes. Daichi was sitting on the ground beside the bed, back to the side table, scrolling on his phone. _Oh._

“Hi,” Suga muttered.

Daichi looked at him and smiled, “Hey sleepyhead. How are you?”

“Tired.” They both laughed at that.

“Want to go sit outside for a bit? Get some fresh air?”

 _That sounds like so much effort…_ “Sure.”

Daichi smiled again – if anything it was worth it to see him smile – and brought Suga up to standing, pulling Suga’s left arm over him and wrapping his right arm around Suga’s waist. _This is nice too though._ They walked slowly and made it to the front steps of his house. Daichi sat Suga down on the steps before sitting beside him. Suga leaned on Daichi for support and took a deep breath.

Daichi put an arm around Suga, “It’s so nice out today.”

“Yeah.”

“Your parents made an appointment this weekend to see a doctor, I’m going to tag along,” Daichi mentioned. He nudged Suga, “Moral support, you know?”

“Oh,” Suga started, “you don’t—”

“I know. I don’t have to do anything. I don’t have to do this either,” Daichi let go of Suga, “but I want to.” He wrapped his arm around Suga again, giving him a gentle squeeze as a side hug.

 _Oh,_ Suga leaned into Daichi’s hug, “Thanks.” _I want to tell him._

Daichi chuckled, “Anything for my best friend.” _I need to tell him._

Suga sat, leaning on Daichi, trying to think up what he could say. How he could tell him how he feels. The effort it was taking to think drained what little energy Suga had felt he had. _This sucks._ He turned to meet Daichi’s eyes, opening his mouth to speak but nothing would come out. He let out a tired sigh, closed his eyes and rested his forehead on Daichi’s chest. _I can’t tell him; I don’t want to tell him. I’m too scared to tell him. It’s Daichi, there’s no way. He probably likes Michimiya, not me. He probably likes girls, not me._

“Want to back to bed?” Suga nodded against his chest. “Alright, let’s go back to bed.” _I want you to like me._

Daichi lifted him up, supporting him as they walked back to his bed. Daichi sat Suga on the bed so the corner of his room supported him. Daichi brought the blanket up around him, “I’ll go make you some soup.”

Suga nodded weakly and watched Daichi leave. Daichi came back a few minutes later with a bowl of chicken noodle soup and some saltine crackers. He sat down on the bed beside Suga, putting on their show on Suga’s laptop again. They sat together watching the show and Daichi helped him eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I imagine them watching Friends because that is the show I watched when I first got chronic fatigue. I have watched it every November since then, it's become my "Friends Season" xD What a sad life I live XD 
> 
> Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Teehee, so big FYI... I am hardcore projecting onto Suga in this fic. I wanted to write something with a character going through something very similar to what I've gone through and am still going through with Chronic Fatigue Syndrome (ME/CFS) so this is that little passion project. 
> 
> My main tumblr is zuko-the-turtleduck and my Haikyuu tumblr is kageyamas-juice-box 
> 
> Feel free to comment and also to message me on tumblr! <3


End file.
